Gotten Goten
by CookieFlame
Summary: There is a perfectly good reason why I was taken to this mental asylum. The name of the reason is Goten. Now, bear with me. This guy is quite possibly the most annoying, selfish, stupid, happy, and idiotic guy in the world, but I wouldn't be here talking to you if it weren't for him. I now realize why people thought I was crazy. They thought he was nothing but my imaginary friend.
1. Manipulation

_**Alas! I do not own Dragon Ball Z or**_

_**Its characters… There you go…**_

**Gotten Goten: Chapter 1: Manipulation**

"_Okay Trunks, go ahead and tell me why you think you're here."_

"Yeah, yeah. But everything I tell you will be just between us right?" I ask looking around the white room, searching for any sign of eavesdroppers. The man in the cliché white trench coat nods and clasps his hands on his lap. I smirk and avert his steel gaze by staring up at the ceiling.

He notices this and cocks his head for my attention. My hands meet behind my head as I lay on my warm bed. My right foot lies on top of my left, making my body feel more comfortable than ever.

"_That is correct. Your responses won't even be recorded. Whatever you say does not leave this room."_

I could feel my mouth corners lift as I close my eyes. What total bull. "Well then... Sit tight because this is going to be long.

"There is a perfectly good reason why I was taken to this mental asylum. The name of the reason is Goten. Now, bear with me. This guy is quite possibly the most annoying, selfish, stupid, happy, and idiotic guy in the world, but I wouldn't be here talking to you if it weren't for him. I now realize why people thought I was crazy. They thought he was nothing but my imaginary friend."

_"Who is Goten?"_

My eyes opened and I realize the error in my story so far. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I begin to tell you my story, I need you to know that… I am not crazy. I swear I'm not… People are just so blind to how powerful the mind can be."

"_Don't worry Trunks. I am only here to listen. Please continue."_

I smile and begin to relax again. "I can't quite trust you with that information yet. Goten, if you're hearing this, give me the privacy and respect I deserve, and STOP!"

"_Well, tell me about your relationship with your family."_

I laugh at the mere thought of my family. I truly wish I had one. "My parents and I were never really close. In fact I hardly saw them at all, not even on my birthday. Bulma was always working and Vegeta was always distant. He never worked, but he always had some excuse to leave the house. I was always alone."

"_You call them by their first names? Why is that?"_

"Well first of all, I never called them mom or dad. If I did, that would mean we our relationship was more than just the occasional hello. It's not like I never tried to create a relationship with them. I did, and look where that got me; in the loony bin! It's all his fault! If it wasn't for that no good grinning idiot, I wouldn't be trapped in this hell hole!"

"_Who is the grinning idiot?"_

I roll my eyes and I frown at my re-occurring error. "Goten… Look do you mind if we don't get into that yet?"

"_Very well. Anymore family members?"_

My mind turns darker than the circles under my eyes. "My younger sister. Her name is Bulla… I use to love her but then… she chose my mother over me."

"_Tell me about her."_

"There's not much more to say. She was my best friend and then she deserted me."

"_Why do you think she 'deserted' you?"_

My breath puffs against my hair as I turn my head to look "She thinks I'm this psychotic lunatic. It makes me sick. She reminds me of Bulma now. Even as a child, I knew that Bulma didn't want me to become the president of her precious company. She was disgusted by me and my so called mental incapacity. So it didn't faze me when she named Bulla future heir to the damned company. Now Bulla is nothing but a sheep, just like her despicable mother."

I shift my body position to face the wall. My arm slithers over my waist as my eyes look up.

"At least Vegeta didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. He never sugar coated anything for me. Bulma was always disguising her real intentions through a clear layer of bullshit. I never thought I could have a favorite out of the two… They were just so horrible, but Vegeta isn't a liar, so I guess he wins."

"_Tell me about the relationship between your parents."_

I cackle and sit back up. My smile must confuse him. "Vegeta cheated on Bulma constantly, and she never left him. It's really pathetic. I always thought she was afraid of being alone. Though I could be wrong. I mean, she's a wealthy, moderately good looking woman, who's healthy, there's bound to be a line of suitors for the old hag."

"_Old hag?"_

"That's what Goten called her. He never referred to her as anything else. I always got a good chuckle from it. Goten never liked either of my parents. He said they were uptight. He never wanted me to end up like them so he constantly got me into trouble." There I go again, bringing _him_ up.

"_I see. Are you easily manipulated?"_

That question took me aback. "I'm not stupid. My IQ tests were always superior to Bulla's and my ability to learn was much quicker and sharper. Not to say that she's dumb or anything, just that I'm smarter and frankly, better looking. I have had mental stability exams and have always passed; I told you I wasn't insane. Bulma had me take one at least once a day, sometimes more if Goten appeared."

Goten… the cheeky bastard. I'm not going to lie. I never liked Goten, but somehow he managed to gain my respect. And through some weird way, he became the one person with whom I could count on. I hate him… I really do. He doesn't care about what kind of trouble his actions have after them. He refuses to listen to other's perspective on things. Talking to him would be like talking to a wall. You'll never get a response.

I sit here now, in this boring white room, on a boring white bed, on a boring white pillow, wondering why he had to come into my life. He was so random. He would be by my side one moment and be gone the next. He would be laughing one instant and change into a monster when you weren't looking. I hated it.

"_Trunks, who did you spend most of your time with?"_

I bit my lip, attempting to think of a response. "No one really. Well not completely. I didn't have anyone to spend time with until Goten came along. After my sister was born, I spent the majority of my time with her until she was old enough to have her mind manipulated by Bulma."

"_Did you ever feel lonesome?"_

These questions were beginning to bug me… "Solitaire dinners were never uncommon for me. Nor were independent days. I only had myself for company until he came along. For a while, I smiled after I got accustomed to our pattern. But then my smiles were nothing but an alarm for Bulma of my insanity. "

As I run a hand through my unusual lavender hair, I inhale the manufactured air. I would be lying if I didn't say that I loved the city. Fresh air was never really my thing. Country folk and I usually get confused through our parallel dialogues. Goten adored the wilderness, another reason why I didn't like him.

I've been living in this asylum for about a year now, and I haven't seen Goten for three months. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. Doctors say I'm getting better but I have just been giving them the answers that tell them that they're doing an adequate job.

"_How long has it been since you've seen your family?"_

I laughed and held my side. It really was funny. "I haven't seen them once since I've arrived."

"_Why is that?"_

"Didn't you do your homework Doc? They are impeding my progress…" That wasn't true. Anytime they would come over to visit I would make a scene, making the doctors believe they are a negative presence.

"_Well Trunks. I'm going to ask you one final question. It's the first one I asked you. Why do you think you're here?"_

My teeth clenched together as I thought of an answer that didn't involve Goten.

"The reason I'm here is crystal clear. They wouldn't tell me who sent me here but I didn't need a document to spell out what I already knew. Bulma was afraid that her golden child would get bad publicity if her psycho first born was on the loose." My laughter fills the empty room as the thought of the blue haired woman ordering the doctors to commit me runs through my mind. I had failed in answering the question; I guess everything in my life will involve that cheeky idiot.

**I've been wanting to do this one for a while…. REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Help

_**Alas! I do not own Dragon Ball Z or**_

_**Its characters… There you go…**_

**Gotten Goten: Chapter 2: Help**

_Thirteen years prior Trunks' admittance into the mental asylum._

"Are you busy right now?" a lavender haired boy asked his mother holding a small rubber ball in his hand.

The blue haired woman breathed in through her nose, momentarily stopping to type to look at her eight year old son. She turned her chair to be completely in front of him while she ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"Yes… Trunks… I am busy… Please leave me alone so that I can work!"

The young man lowered his head and bit his lower lip. "I just wanted to tell you something that happened at school today-"

"Trunks! The door!"

The boy twiddled with his thumbs and walked slowly towards the door, his feet almost dragging against the floor instead of creating the rhythm of one foot then the next. When his young hand reached the cold and rough door, he looked back one more time.

He just wanted to tell her that he had won "Most Outstanding Student" in his school. His lip quivered as he closed the small gap between the hallway and his mother's study. He didn't know why he was this upset. Things were always this way. His mother worked endless hours cooked up in her study… his father… was never around.

He stretched out his arm in order to feel the wall as he walked. He always felt like he was painting a never ending canvas. The halls were always alone, the warmth of life never ran through them. He bounced his ball on the hard wood floor as his eyes followed along with it.

As he walked in silence, he was alarmed by a sudden grumbling. He looked around, eager to find something to share his news with. It was only his stomach. He gently placed a hand on it and grinned. He was hungry.

He decided to skip his way down to the large kitchen, like the hallways, was always lonesome. He stopped in his tracks at the doorway. His eyelids peeled off of him as his smile grew back when he saw his father, raiding the fridge for food. He hadn't seen him in two weeks.

"You're back…" he said softly. The man took his eyes off the cold white rectangle to look at the figure shorter than him.

"Scram. I'm not in the mood."

"Can I tell you something?" Trunks asked as he turned his ankle on the ground.

The man in front of him scowled and rolled his eyes as he went back to his search for nourishment. "Do I have to repeat myself? What did I just say?"

Trunks' smile faded away as his father grew eerily closer. "You said to… s-scram…"

The older man growled and towered over the eight year old. "So what are you going to do?"

Trunks bit his lip and lowered his gaze. "I'll go away now…" he choked as he turned on his heel leaving out the door. He blinked madly in order to keep himself from looking weak. As he roamed the hallways once more, he decided to play outside, where no one could hurt him.

As he bounced his ball up and down, he maneuvered his way towards the back yard. He had everything a kid could want. Everything… except parents who loved him.

As he walked on the damp grass, he took in the earthy scent of the air. The sky was turning into an orange-pink sorbet. The sun's yellow color stood out as it was down mid-way. He tossed his ball towards the sky above him, and gravity returned it to him in the center of his palm.

"They're just angry… I interrupted them…"

As he tossed his ball up one more time. He began to remember what little gold times he had had with his parents. As he pondered, he came up with nothing. There wasn't a single moment where they had been happy as a family.

They have never been together on holidays… The only time he could recall was having dinner together once… two years ago. It had ended badly though. They needed to get new cups, plates, chairs…. He didn't understand what they were fighting about, but he did remember Grandma Bunny leaving right afterwards…

He had always been lonely… every time he fell off his bike; there was no one to make his wound feel better. Every time he had a nightmare; no one was there to hold him until he fell asleep. Every time something scary appeared on television; there was no one there to tell him it would all be okay.

The sunlight made his tears warm on his cheeks. His sleeve acted as a tissue, and wiped away his tears. He shouldn't be sad…

"Why are you crying?"

Trunks' head darted up looking for signs of where the voice came from. He turned his head right and left, and looked behind him… but no one was there… Who talked to him?

He stood up and planted his arms firmly by his sides, his hands now formed into fists. "Who said that!? Show yourself you coward!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes in search of the owner of the voice. "I did… It's not very nice to call people names. You don't hear me talking about your weird hair."

Trunks was angry now. He shook his head and growled. "Where are you!?"

"Up here…" Trunks looked up to find a boy… floating in the air. The boy had crazy black hair spiking out from the sides and looked about his age. "Not too bright are you?"

Trunks gridded his teeth and began to walk away, not perplexed by the gap of air between the boy and earth.

"Hey! Come back!" the boy called. Trunks continued stomping back home. He decided he didn't want to deal with his parents' absence and went up to the roof. He sat down criss-crossed and lowered his head. The boy had left him alone at last. He was definitely alone now-

"It's rude to leave people hanging, you know." The boy appeared in front of him when he lifted his head up.

Trunks began to dig his nails into his palms as his patience was wearing out. Who was this creep?

"Are you dumb or something? Can you even speak?"

"Leave me alone!" Trunks yelled. Turning ninety degrees clockwise to ignore the boy.

Once more, the boy appeared by him. "Are you okay? You seem angry…"

That was a question Trunks wished his parents would ask him… But coming from an annoying stranger, irritated him. He growled as the boy stretched out before him, putting his arms behind his head.

"You don't say much do you?" he asked him. Trunks gripped his thighs and grunted, trying his best to ignore the boy. "My name's Goten…" the boy shifted to his side and grinned. "What's yours?"

Trunks turned clockwise once more and began to breathe heavily. He would always leave when his father told him too. Maybe if he acted like him, this kid would leave too. "Scram. I'm not in the mood," he warned, grunting like his father as well as imitating his cold eyes.

"Do you have a stick up your butt or something?"

Trunks inched back his head, confused at the question just thrown at him. "W-What?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Stick. Up. Your-"

"I heard what you said! I meant, what did you mean, you idiot!?"

"Well, sometimes when people are really uptight-"

"Shut up!"

"Gee, you're really mean. Did your parents abuse you or something?"

Trunks froze. His parents… this kid just went too far. Trunks lunged at him, Goten dodged by moving half a foot to the right. Trunks skidded across the roof and was on the verge of falling if he didn't have an iron grip on the gutters.

"Help!" Trunks gulped and attempted not to look down, but his eyes drifted there slowly. He shut them immediately. "Help!"

Trunks raised his head and saw that no one was there. He was alone. Once again.

**Ahh… Trunks! Hang in there! REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**

**You guys are awesome for reviewing! I was actually going to make a one shot… but… Hehe… here we are…**


	3. Fault

_**Alas! I do not own Dragon Ball Z or**_

_**Its characters… There you go…**_

**Author's Note: Flash backs will be done in a third person point of view… That's it for now!**

**Gotten Goten: Chapter 3: Fault**

_Present Day…_

My eyes burst open when a piercing light is let into what used to be my preferred state of being complete and utter darkness.

"Shut. The. Blinds," I threatened. My hand quickly rescues my sensitive eyes from the dreaded light. I didn't even bother looking at the daring person who interrupted my calm state. Oh the doctors will receive more than just a complaint from me…

"You really shouldn't waste a beautiful day like this…"

Damn it. Things were going so well. I was finally starting to feel… normal. If I keep my eyes shut, it'll be like _it's _not even here. I just have to-

"Mr. Briefs. I see you're finally up."

Relief fills my body but my hand remains on my forehead like stone. Maybe _it's _gone… But I shouldn't risk it. _It _likes to do impersonations… "Sure… you could say that…" I groaned.

"Well, you have a visitor today." The voice belonged to a woman… I figured it might be safe to open one eye. My left eyelid lifted slowly to reveal a blonde nurse. She sported the usual sea green uniform that consisted of horrid oversized long sleeved shirts and pants. She must be new… The nurses here know that I don't take visitors.

I turn over on my side, making my back face her and my face stare at the wall. My pillow is sandwiched between my hands as my head lays comfortably in the center. "Tell them that I'm not ready for visitors."

She must have taken my action as an offense because I heard a scoff escape from her mouth. "I don't see how you're not ready… You seem awfully serene to me…"

Is she really arguing with me? I hate new people… they don't really get how things work here. I am really not in the mood to deal with this daring blonde.

My head turns to face the girl. "Look… You're probably new right?" I say mockingly.

She nods once while placing her hand on her hips, as if demanding to know what was wrong with that title.

"Well, in this place, you do not argue with me. If I say I'm not in the right mood to take a visitor, you smile and politely take your leave. Who knows what'll happen if you argue with me? I might lash out or have a scene. You wouldn't want that would you?"

She places her index finger to her cheek and raises her glare to the ceiling. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't think," her speech was stopped by her snicker. Who does she think she is? Is she making a mockery of my mental state and what her actions could do to me… I mean I know I'm not really sick but she could do some serious damage to someone who is… "So now that you're done with your little pity party, get up and go see your visitor."

I raised my eyebrows and let my mouth drop a bit. How did she make it past the interview? "Okay, let me explain this to you one more time. You do not order me around. You are here to help me, not command me to do things against my will."

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She was a joke… "You're quite the spoiled brat aren't you? I bet you're in here because you made a scene when your mommy didn't buy you what you wanted."

How. Dare. She. I could feel my blood boil inside my very veins as my fingers curled tightly into fists. I will not tolerate this vulgar nurse insulting me or bringing up the miserable old hag. My breath became a pant and my hair was beginning to stick to my forehead.

"Good. You're angry. Now get up and go take your visitor." She turned on her heel and strode out of my room with her hands on her hips, leaving me to sulk in my fury. I will be getting her back… I'll make sure she doesn't get a job anywhere…

I lifted my bed covers up and swung my feet over the stiff bed. I hate this. My eyes search the grey floor for my slippers. I could feel my muscles relaxing once more as I take deep breaths. I can't lose my cool over one stupid nurse, I'm better than this.

As I walk out my door, I looked back at the intense sunshine pushing through my window… it only came in small sections due to the bars on it. My frown deepens as I shut the door. When I walk down the hall, I see the usual morning routine going on. A patient being pushed or guided here and there, nurses carrying metallic plates with pills and juice.

It's strange… Today is Tuesday… Why would the traitor or the miserable old hag come visit me? It's a work day… Those two disgraces are supposed to be taking care of the business I was supposed to inherit.

Bulla… The traitor… The maniacal sow. I would have taken a bullet for my little sister… but because of _it _I was able to see just how determined she was to not be associated with me… My sister… If someone were to ask me if I had a sister now, I would respond the same way if you were to ask Bulla if she had a brother- "I'm an only child." I guess that makes us equally bad in that department.

_7 years prior to Trunks' admittance to the mental asylum_

Silence fell upon the hallways of an elite private boarding school, as fourteen year old Trunks Briefs walked through them, his binder held tightly against his side. No one dared to talk to him… not because his mother could destroy the lives of their parents in seconds, but because the kid was insane.

Anyone who was near him would be able to hear mumbling, and he would laugh for no apparent reason. He never spoke to anyone despite many girls and boys trying to. He was the most powerful boy in the city and quite possibly the world, of course people would try and get close to him. The girls loved him in secret for his looks and thought the whole "loner" thing was the new "bad-boy"… they could never announce their affections to a psychotic boy.

But he never let their attempts last. He would always cut them short explaining that they were all fake and only wanted to hurt him. No one knew why he would think that seeing as how he never let anyone try to befriend him. He was always weird, he was always different. The few kids who've known him all their lives were surprised he turned out this way.

Being the neglected child, they expected him to become somewhat of a rebel-big man on campus, not the new Hannibal Lecter. Although he was somewhat of genius, Trunks was quite the trouble maker. He would end up in the Principal's office at least twice a week for… "disrupting" a class.

As the boy walked down the hall, his stare never moved to the side. He never looked at anyone, he didn't think they were worth it. He had gotten a note from his teacher telling him to head straight to the main office. He didn't know what it was for, but he figured he was in trouble again.

As he opened the door he saw the grinning face of the attendant. He rolled his eyes and frowned. "You called for me." He said gruffly. He knows the woman personally. She conducted the mental health tests on him since he started this school at the age of ten.

The woman smiled and placed one hand on either side of her cheek. "It's a girl!" she squealed.

He raised an eyebrow and demanded an answer. "What?"

The woman grinned and got up from her desk to give the boy a hug. He backed away and scoffed. "Your new baby sister!"

Baby sister? The hag got pregnant? How long had he been in the school that he hadn't even known about a sibling? Wait a minute… Why does he care? The witch was probably going to forbid him from letting him see the girl… oh well-

"There's a car outside to take you to the hospital."

He looked at her as if she had a giant wad of bubblegum of her forehead. "W-What?"

"Go on! She's waiting for you!"

Trunks nodded and slowly walked out of the office. He gulped down a lump of saliva that felt like it was suffocating him. With each step he felt disappointed. Why must they tell him something that should be great news just to have it be removed from his life?

As he exited the school main doors, he saw the town car ready for him. He only lived about fifty miles away from home. He wondered what hospital the witch gave birth in…

He got in the car and signaled for the driver to begin driving. As he looked out the window, he felt the seat shift. Trunks didn't even bother turning around; he knew who it was.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep all day…"

"Yeah well, I couldn't miss out on the miracle of birth, even if it is that hog's child."

Trunks chuckled. "You know I'm her kid too right?"

"Your point being?"

Trunks turned around to find the exact person he was expecting. It was Goten. There he sat, in a school sweatshirt and faded blue jeans, in other words, Trunks clothes. They were the exact same size in everything… it bothered him sometimes.

"Listen… I kind of want to do this alone…"

Goten raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "Do what?"

Trunks sighed and narrowed his eyes at the floor. "Meeting my sister… I want to be by myself…"

Goten shook his head. "She's going to turn into a bitch. Just like her pathetic mother."

"Don't say that. Who knows? Maybe-"

"Don't lie to yourself Trunks. You know as well as I do, that your mom isn't going to let you anywhere near her, so why are you even going?"

Trunks gulped and blinked his eyes, trying to think of an answer. Maybe Goten was right… Why was he trying? "I just thought that maybe-"

"That what? You two can be there for each other? That you won't be alone!? Face the facts! When she grows up, she won't want anything to do with you. I'm the only one who you can count on."

Trunks shook his head. "That can't be true… You've seen those kids at school. I think they really want to be my friends… It's just you-"

"So now you're blaming me for your loneliness?"

"No… It's just… Please just let me do this…"

Goten laughed while patting Trunks' head. "You know I can't let you do that."

**Trunks… Dear Trunks… Good luck… REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
